


Stars Behind His Eyes

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Descension, Drabble, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been one with the universe, home is more than a place to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Behind His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by an amazing piece of explicit Jack/Daniel artwork by the uber-talented magnavox_23.
> 
> http://magnavox-23.dreamwidth.org/349408.html

Daniel knows that the light that suffuses the universe is blue. Gradations inform the sense memory of being ascended. Light blue wisps of feelings for his friends; deep blue images of loss and death and pain; cobalt for the loneliness that being transformed brought.

He senses he longed for home then, and now he’s found it again, held securely in Jack’s arms, more securely in his heart. Jack strokes into him from behind, gently but firmly, bringing him to a climax that is shattering, beautiful.

When you’ve reached for the stars, the ground beneath your feet is ever more precious.


End file.
